User blog:JeloJellyJam/July 2017 Mega-nnouncement: Looking Forward
Hey! It's me, JeloElducal. Welcome to the Mega-nnouncement (the name is a portmanteau of "mega" and "announcement"), an announcement to end all announcements...for the month of July. I'll make more Mega-nnouncments in the following months, until the stars die out/I pass away/Wikia shuts down/this wiki shuts down/IaLR ends. The Scoop Right now, in this Mega-nnouncement for the month of July 2017, I'm going to discuss about the following topics. *'New series based off Robbery Bob 2: Double Trouble' **Get your airline tickets ready, 'coz you're about to visit 5 different towns coming from the Robbery Bob games! *'Series and Specials Revivals' **Did somebody say Benji Lloyd and Abbie McKenzie are returning? *'New Episode Template and Title Cards' **Title cards will no longer be novelties! Also...wait, IaLR's getting a new logo?! *'Episode Reservation Changes' **'What do you mean, I can't edit this template? *'New Episode Styles **You can now make your episode take place in the rooms, after the challenge, or inside a hyeractive redhead's imagination. *'More Episode Plans' **I've come back with more episodes! Hooray! Now you get to listen to my most weirdest ideas YET! *'Talk about Specials' **Tired of dying specials, I'm gonna talk about them, and why and how they should be revived. Now that everything's covered, time to announce them all! New Series based off Robbery Bob 2: Double Trouble For starters, I'm introducing a new series in the IaLR family! I've been playing Robbery Bob 2 so much that I got inspired to do something. You probably heard of Shamville, right? I added a page about it, only to delete it, and undelete it for some random reason, or none. Well, I'm extending it into a series! The series is called "Towns: An IaLR Story". There are 5 seasons, each having 20 episodes. The first 3 seasons will focus on 3 different families (and their friends) encountering numerous adventures and obstacles. Starting from Seagull Bay, however, the series will switch to the Gang. Seagull Bay will focus on the Railleys, and the last 2 seasons will focus on Jaiden and the Jaidensquad. The 5 seasons, or "towns", are: *Playa Mafioso **The Harrison family are the best wedding planners in Halsworthy, Sacramento. While on their vacation, the Harrisons end up crashing the wedding of Maria Cannelloni, daughter of mobster Don Cannelloni. After getting in deep water from Mr. Cannelloni, the Harrisons must fix up the wedding, from getting Love Sentence to play again, to buying another wedding cake, unless they want to end up kicking the bucket! *Shamville **The Reynolds family moves into what appears to be an ordinary neighborhood, but once they enter, siblings Darren, Perri, and John find out this neighborhood is not as ordinary as it appears to be. Everyone and everything here's hiding a secret! And what's this talk about "Gel-oo"? Can the 3 Reynolds siblings, with the help of private investigator and mystery seeker Nickie Heisst and their band of friends survive and find out the mysteries of this no ordinary town? *Seagull Bay **Kaitlynn and Baxter Railley deserve a nice vacation somewhere else. What they wished for came true when they Railleys are headed on a vacation to Seagull Bay, but it turns out everything's tilting on the weird side when crazed conspiracy theorist Manny Roswell interrupts them while fishing at the dock, and talks about aliens co-existing with humans! But can the Railley siblings decide if Manny is just a crazed, old man who lost his marbles, or a misunderstood, smart genius who's actually telling the truth? *Wintertown (FYI, it's Pilfer Peak if you play Robbery Bob 2.) **Jaiden and her squad's going skiing! But, when a small accident involving TimTom ends in him getting the trophy, "King of Slopes" Conrad Telemark ends up seeing red, and challenges the squad to many different challenges. However, Jaiden is tired of Conrad's bossiness and sore-loser personality! The cold-and-bubbly ice ninja must now try and find ways to stop the fight between her squad and Conrad, despite the risks. *Hauntington **While trick or treating, TimTom throws eggs at a mansion that wouldn't answer his knocks. Unfortunately, he's unleashed a whole bunch of terrors across the town! Now, the Jaiden Squad, with the help of Mario's cowardly brother Luigi, must go Ghostbusters-mode and try, stop and catch the ghosts before everything goes horribly wrong! Basically the RP is kinda mostly like Robbery Bob, minus Bob. I'll introduce new characters from the world of Bob to the world of IaLR. I'll reveal more next year/month, 'coz I'm probs running dry on ideas. Series and Specials Revivals That's right! Since most of our specials and some of our RPs have died long ago, I felt like I should revive them! Specials I'm reviving my old specials. Slumberparty Surprise will be revived into Sleepover Panic. The same plot, except I'll finally get rid of Chara, and I get to bring my new characters! Next is The Boss Barrage. This was probably be the second recent (first recent was Galactic Gardens) special to die, but it'll be revived. Technically, Boss Barrage isn't mine, but I'd like to revive it, for good times. The Locked Lab Look, I created this series. I had something big planned for it! And now I put it to waste! So...I decided to revive The Locked Lab into a new series: Enter the Lab! It's the same, except I replaced Gerry and Rosewell in my roster with the Railley siblings. The new series will come out on October 2018, since I have a lot of work, and I need to create a decent logo. New Episode Template and Title Cards The main post template has been updated many times into order to make it look more snazzy and less outdated, but seeing the template again, it felt even more outdated! So, starting from S3, the main post template will be updated into something new! For starters, all the sections are now split into tabs. The IaLR "navigation" will be extended to add "Previous part", and it, along with random comments and the seldom-displayed disclaimer will stay out of the tabber. Here are the sections. *'Main Tab '- Shows the intro of the roleplay. *'Ep. Info ' -Shows the info about the episode. *'Rules '- Shows the RP's rules. They'll have updated text sooner. *'Sign-up '- Talks about signing up. *'Ep. Templates '- Shows the templates for each episode style. *'Confused? '- Talks about joining the wiki, in order to learn more about IaLR One more thing: Instead of using the plain "heading and short credits" style, I'm gonna incorporate title cards! Through the power of interwiki images. Now, title cards are no longer just a novelty in the wiki, they'll probably serve a purpose outside IaLR Wiki! Just request to me in my Title Card Request blog what should the title card look like (or draw your own), and add it to the Ep. Info tab! The blog will come when I get my Wacom tablet. Episode Reservation Changes Starting from Season 2c, we'll change how reservations work. The Navbox IaLRepisodes template will be locked from that point, meaning you probably can't reserve episodes through a single edit...unless you're an admin, content mod or b-crat. The new way of reserving episodes is to go to my upcoming Episode Reservation blog and tell me which episode do you want to reserve! Simple as that. But, since I have school, I'll let others take the lead in case I'm inactive: Chilly, Rodimus, and SuperGaming can run the blog in case of my absence. But, I want to know your opinion. What do you think of this reservation method? Stick with the old one, it's mostly better. I'm neutral. Not bad, actually. I'm lovin' it! (McDonalds reference) New Episode Styles In S3, there'll be new styles of episodes. We haven't actually talked about these styles, but I'm gonna officially announce them! An extra: The "rooms" won't be called that anymore, they'll now be called "areas! The styles are: #'Challenge Episodes '- Your classic area. It usually goes like this: The gang must complete tasks, fight a villain (if there is one), and find the key to the exit door. But it doesn't always have to follow that pattern: you can make an episode with no real plot! #'Post-Challenge Episodes '- Takes place after the gang retired from the Challenge. In this episode, the gang is usually doing normal activities. The episode may or may not have a plot. The episode doesn't have to be about the gang relaxing, it can have a plot similar to Challenge Episodes! #'Kaitlynn-style Episodes' - The newest type introduced in IaLR. Basically, Kaitlynn writes a non-canon fictional story involving the Gang in numerous weird adventures. Examples are stories about Jelo as Harry Potter, the Fraidussonian Army, and/or the Gang being the Enterprise crew. You don't have to be me/ask permission from me to make these kinds of episodes, cause if you make one, Kaitlynn and Baxter are free-use for that episode. You can make segments in real-life that take place while Kaitlynn is writing the story. The other characters, like Baxter, could react to it. More Episode Plans I've got more episode ideas! 2 of them mentions the Beatles. 'The Walrus was Paul' *Kaitlynn-style Episode *Named after a lyric from The Beatles' "Glass Onion". After looking back through memory (and SketchUp) lane, I immediately thought of the Fraidussonian Army, and decided to make an ep out of it! Kaitlynn is back at it again! This time, she writes a weird story about Fraidussonia, walruses, and giant rubber duckies that eat people and poop out burritos. In the far future, Earth has been renamed into Fraidussonia, and the rest of history is history that I cannot explain. The Walrus Army, led by Captain James Eliopoulos and his assistants Jaidannith, Gerraldison, and Vanessa; has been fighting the Fraidussonian Army for years now in an attempt to reclaim the planet Fraidussonia back as Earth again, but to no avail. However, James might just have found a silver lining in the clouds, when he hires a group of new recruits called the Pro-Earth Gang (Locked Room Gang). Meanwhile, the president of Fraidussonia, Max Kelly has been drawing out plans for the Fraidussonian army so that the Walruses can never win. But as it turns out, the Fraidy Army are struggling, until Universica (Galaximus) decides to train the Fraidys to shape. Max Kelly then wages war against the Walruses, and vice versa, thus starting the Great Glass Onion War. Will the Walruses win the War and reclaim and rename the world into it's former glory, or will the Fraidys win and keep their reputation and charm going on for many years to come? 'Skeermish' *Challenge Episode *In "My Random Thoughts " by Jaiden Animations, when she was talking about "If there was a dog society", Jaiden mentioned a sport that was like soccer or basketball. The dogs would be split in teams, and wear faceharnesses with a scoop that can hold a ball. They have to toss the ball into holes in opposite sides, each hole providing a diff. amount of points depending on its difficulty. Then, I thought: "Hey, this is alot like Skee-Ball!" So, I came up with the name. I extended it to add more classes inspired by the sports of baseball, golf, American football, hockey, tennis, soccer and (sigh) curling. Also inspired by Penn Zero, I decided to make it take place in an airlock dome in space! Then, the idea of adding Stephen Hawking and the ghost of Carl Sagan just popped out of nowhere! BTW, this will also be the first appearance of Stephen Hawking since S1a. *The classes are: **'"Scoopers"' - They backbone of the game. They wear face harnesses with scoops that can hold the ball. They have to toss the ball into the hole, or pass it to their Scooper teammates if the ball's too far. **'"Hitters"' - Inspired by golf, baseball, tennis, and hockey. The Hitters hold a lightweight metal stick that looks like an amalgum of a baseball bat, a golf club, a tennis racket, and a hockey puck. They can play it 3 ways. They can "hockey", which means run with the ball, "golf", which means hit the ball from the floor, or "tennbase", which means bat it like you would in tennis or baseball. **'"Quarterbacks" '- These guys try and catch the ball, run for it, and throw it at the Scoopers. **'"Curlers" '- They have special sweeps. These sweeps generate "electromagnetic ice", or "E-ice", which can speed the ball, or guide it to where it should go. The sweep can generate E-ice for 3 seconds, until it runs out of power. Not using it for 10 seconds can recharge it. Right now, I can't think of a description. Somebody help me! Post your ideas in the comments below. 'I Am the Walrus' *Challenge Episode *I had this idea in my head for weeks now. It's time I brought this into discussion. The gang has arrived in a room full of doors, each leading to a different weird and wacky world. Some of these episodes are themed from different members of the Gang. But, to escape the worlds, the Gang must survive the surreal events within it, until they find the key to the next area! Will the Gang find the 24 keys to each world leading up to the final key to the next area? Talk about Specials Specials. I thought about this much. Specials are intended to be episodes that took place after the Gang retired from the Challenge. But, there's a problem: They always died. I was finding ways to stop the death of Specials, one idea being incorporating them into the episode lineup, like Ski Daze. It prolly didn't work after. Then, just recently, Chilly thought of another idea: All the rosters are required to follow a special. If it gets inactive, they bump it. I was actually against this, but Chilly continued nonetheless. Right now, I'm planning to find ways to keep Specials alive, and I need your help. Post your ideas in the comments below. Ending note. Okay, that's all I gotta give you. I got more episode plans to come in the upcoming months, and I have also some good news: After months of waiting, Comics are coming! Except they're in the Newsletter. Alright, that's it for this Mega-nnouncment. Sorry if it's short, laziness got the best of me. This is Jelo speaking. See you again! Until later,' KTHNXBAI! 'JeloElducal (talk) 10:26, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts